User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my new User talk. The old one is here. Signature Can I have a "Selective Yellow" one in the jokerman font with all the same links as you do. Thanks.--Sheepman 19:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) PS- For the text just sheepman is fine. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 20:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) (base signature) here: Sheepman (talk| ) -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 21:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thats cool. Thanks. But how do I make it come up when I click the "add signature with timestamp" button? Sheepman (talk| ) First, go to . you will see a box saying ''signature'. Copy the wikimarkup I have written above and paste it into the box. Finally, click save, and your done! -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 09:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yo Heres my personal award to you ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| I hope you like it!--Соккпуппитс411 23:14, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Соккпуппитс411 21:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Award For being a good friend, here's the Dancing Penguin award: DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:44, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, I just want to say a BIG thanks for letting me join Club Penguin Wiki! Pingu Penguin 19:27, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Question, how can I edit the Club Penguin Wiki, when there is no 'Edit' button? Pingu Penguin 19:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Can I have a signature? In 'Comic Sans MS' Font. Can the word Pingu be green and the word Penguin be red? Oh, and can you do them (talkIcontribs) links too? THANKS SOOO MUCH! Pingu Penguin 09:23, 31 August 2008 (UTC) i'll try when ihave free time. also some atricles are protected , which means only sysops can edit them. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 10:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Okay. No rush! Pingu Penguin 10:54, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Oh wow! Thanks so much! I am totally grateful! You Earned The Mikes Mic Award! Click here to view it! From User:Pingu Penguin Dancing Penguin Personally, I think we've got too many sysops now. There is barely room for more... I'm not trying to be a sysop, because I already am, and as I wrote, I would like the rank of beuracrat. I have been on WAY longer anyway--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 15:12, 31 August 2008 (UTC) You've Got My Vote! I totally want you to be an admin. I would be '''for', not against you if I could edit that page! Sigh... but sadly I'm not a sysop or an administrator or anything like that. By the way my signature doesn't work, and here's proof: --Pingu Penguin 15:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) if you dont mind can i add your vote to the page for you? -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:59, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah sure, of course! 4th hale rules!!! :D PinguPenguin (talk||contribs) 10:33, 1 September 2008 (UTC) lol thanks! -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 10:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :4th hale, I managed to upload my image (thanks to you!). You've been a great help, thanks! --PinguPenguin (talk||contribs) 11:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks again! --PinguPenguin (talk||contribs) 11:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Well my signature didn't work, but nevermind. You've done all you can do. Thanks for all the trouble you went through. And to prove my signature doesn't work: ----PinguPenguin (talk||contribs) 11:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) OH WAIT! I THINK I KNOW HOW TO FIX MY SIGNATURE...--PinguPenguin (talk||contribs) 11:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Whenever I tick 'Raw signatures' and click save, this message appears: Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags [[User:Pingu Penguin|[[user:Pingu Penguin|PinguPenguin'']] (talk||